leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM031
* Closed * * }} The Island Whisperer! (Japanese: ライチ登場！泣いて笑って、島クイーン！！ Appears! Laugh and Cry, !!) is the 31st episode of the , and the 970th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 22, 2017 and in the United States on September 16, 2017. Blurb Kahuna Olivia is leading the class on a field trip to Akala Island, and everyone is excited! Before they leave, Olivia demonstrates her knack with Pokémon by calming an angry Tauros and bonding with just about everyone, including Ash’s standoffish Litten. On the boat to Akala, Ash and Olivia discover a Wailmer, trapped in the rocks by an angry Bruxish! Everyone works together to drive Bruxish off and get Wailmer free, and when it starts to sink, Popplio comes to the rescue, floating it up to the surface in an impressive balloon. That night, Nurse Joy hosts everyone at the Pokémon Center, and there are more exciting adventures to come! Plot Ash is running to school, excited about today's field trip to Akala Island. Inside the school grounds, Ash asks what kind of Pokémon live on Akala Island but as Rotom does a search, Ash is hit by a which sends him flying. lands in front of Tauros and restrains the angered Tauros, and explains that Tauros had become startled when Charizard had landed. Charizard struggles with Tauros until a jumps down in between them. A lady arrives and after greeting them, goes over to the Tauros and calms it down, before giving it a kiss to everyone's shock. The lady then goes over to Charizard, complimenting it on doing a good job and gives it a kiss as well. Kiawe goes over and greets her, calling her by the name Olivia. As Ash asks Kiawe if he knows her, Kiawe introduces the lady as Olivia, Kahuna of Akala Island. Inside the classroom, Olivia comments that she will be in charge of the field trip and starts to get something out for the group, but trips instead. After picking herself up in embarrassment, she brings out some jewelry, and hands one to each student. As she approaches Ash, who doesn't know what to think about the jewel he had received, Olivia reveals her Z-Ring. Ash is excited to see her Z-Ring which contains a Rockium Z, and Olivia asks Ash if he is taking on the island challenge which Ash confirms. Olivia then tells the group to grab their stuff to leave, only to collide with Samson Oak who arrives in the classroom. Outside, everyone has brought out their Pokémon and Olivia is amazed at their facial expressions, as she can tell that they are all very much loved. The group note that none of their Pokémon have their guard up against her, and not even is guarded around her. Kiawe also mentions that during his grand trial with Olivia, had let its guard down with someone it hadn't known, and that she must truly have a special power. Olivia then asks the class to tell her more about their Pokémon. Later, Olivia finds herself crying having learnt that Litten had gone through a lot before it had met Ash. Lillie hands her a handkerchief which she takes, drying her eyes and blowing her nose which finds interesting. Olivia then tells everyone that their Pokémon are all lucky to have such great partners. Also, as a reward for telling her about all of their Pokémon, Olivia says she in return will tell them about Akala Island. As she begins her talk on Akala Island, she asks the group if they know who the Guardian of Akala Island is. In reply, Ash states that it is , and then Olivia describes that Tapu Lele is known to scatter its glowing scales from time to time, and that whoever the scales touch will be healed. Ash, remembers his encounter with Tapu Lele realizes that this is why his injuries had been healed. After her talk, Olivia tells the group to get ready as they head to Akala Island. Down at the port, a cruiser is waiting to take them and Olivia jumps aboard, only to trip once more. Out on the ocean, is looking through his phone, and finds a picture of Kiawe, Sima, Rango and Mimo in an Akala Island guidebook. , looking on, spots a picture of a nervous Kiawe. As the boat continues to head to Akala Island, Lana spots something jump out of the water. and Olivia decide to make a detour to investigate, and they approach a group of leaping out of the water. One of the Dragonair uses much to the amazement of the class. Olivia comments that their field trip learning has just begun. As they make their way to Akala Island, they are able to spot various Pokémon, including a evolving into a . Later, Olivia looks over the railings in search for other Pokémon, but ends up falling over and into the ocean. Unfazed, Olivia invites the others to join her, and so Ash and Pikachu jump in to swim. The three of them swim underwater, looking at all the Pokémon, but soon notice some splashing near some rocks which they decide to investigate. Wondering where Ash, Olivia and Pikachu are swimming off to, Professor Kukui steers the ship over to them. Ash, Olivia and Pikachu reach the rocks and find a trapped in the rocks. Rotom joins them and Ash tells him that Wailmer is stuck. Alarmed, Rotom heads back to inform the others while Ash, Olivia and Pikachu swim towards Wailmer. They try to pull Wailmer free, but the effort sends Olivia underwater. Here, she spots a nearby and realizes that the Bruxish is responsible for this. After surfacing, Olivia warns everyone about Bruxish's powerful Psychic power and they all get back on board. To help the Wailmer, Olivia asks Lycanroc for its assistance. Despite its weakness to Water, Lycanroc jumps into the air and uses on the nearby cliff before safely returning to the boat. The attack causes rocks to fall into the sea, freeing Wailmer. However, since Wailmer is still under Bruxish's Psychic power it starts to sink. Bruxish then jumps out of the water to scare them before emitting a loud sound. Olivia tells Lycanroc to use which hits Bruxish who soon flees. Quickly, Olivia, Ash, Kiawe, Lana and jump into the ocean to help the sinking Wailmer. Once they reach Wailmer, Lana has Popplio form a balloon which helps float Wailmer back up to the surface. Rotom notes that Wailmer is weak and so Lillie goes to grab some medicine. Mallow and a reluctant Sophocles jump into the water to help. Popplio then pops the balloon and everyone's combined efforts prevent Wailmer from sinking. Wailmer panics but Olivia reassures it that it will be fine. Lillie quickly arrives with the medicine and throws it to Olivia. Olivia then feeds Wailmer the medicine and the Psychic power loses its effect. Back on the boat, everyone watches Wailmer swim off and Kiawe tells Olivia that she really is amazing. At that moment, her leg cramps from all the swimming, causing her to fall over again. They arrive on Akala Island and go to the Pokémon Center for the night where the group are greeted by Nurse Joy, and . Major events * , , , , and meet Olivia, the Island Kahuna, for the first time. * Ash and travel to Akala Island along with Olivia and . Debuts Humans * Olivia (in person) Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Nurse Joy * * Samson Oak * Olivia * Sima (picture) * Rango (picture) * Mimo (picture) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Olivia's; ) * (Trainer's) * ( ; flashback; fantasy) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (spiral shell) * (×3) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (picture) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which transportation method do we use in today's episode to reach Akala Island? ** Host: ** Choices: Airplane, Tractor, Cruiser, Ride Pokémon ** Answer: Cruiser * , some , , Mallow, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * Before the evolves into , the Pokémon on the tail should have been a , and not the form after Slowbro evolves. SM031 error.png|Shellder error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 031 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Naohito Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Shūji Miyahara Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Hamada Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Die Insel-Flüsterin! es:EP974 fr:SL031 it:SM031 ja:SM編第31話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第31集